dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isane Gremory-Hyoudou
Isane Gremory-Hyoudou, also known by his respective surnames, is a character and the protagonist of the upcoming fanfiction, "Highschool D/EX/D." He is a first-year at Kuoh Academy, famed as the "Red Prince," due to his energetic and friendly behavior. Isane is both a Pureblood Devil of the Gremory Clan, and a half-blooded Humanoid Dragon. He is the son of both Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory, as well as one of the two eldest siblings of seven children, being the second oldest child. His power as a Devil is on par with that of powerful Devils like Sairaorg Bael, ranked as SS-Class. He is a wielder of the Sacred Gear, X-Gear Booster, thereby making him a dangerous opponent to underestimate. His dream is to one day succeed both his father and his uncle and become the next Lucifer, as well as the new Crimson Dragon Emperor. Appearance Isane has a striking resemblance to Issei, having messy red hair, as all members of the Gremory Clan have, and soft brown eyes. As a student of Kuoh Academy, he wears a black blazer with white accents, complete with a dress shirt and dress pants, though he wears a plain white hoodie underneath the blazer. His casual attire consists of two shirts, a blue t-shirt over a simple white undershirt, a leather brown belt with a silver buckle, casual khaki slacks, and neon yellow sneakers. A curious detail to note is that whenever he uses X-Gear Booster, his pupils develop a slit, and his irises have a green-tint around the pupil. Like all Devils, Isane sports a pair of black bat-like wings, and similar to Vali and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, he has numerous wings, a total of eight in all. Personality Isane has many personality traits. At the surface, he appears to be a civil, cheery, and upbeat person, and is hardly ever depressed. Everyone always perceives him as a happy-go-lucky and social individual, always chatting with others when he is given the chance. He is very well-liked by many people, especially by the female student faculty of the school. He is especially close to his siblings, and often spoils Shirohime and Mary. However, Kamui stated that he projects this cheerful and outgoing persona in order to alleviate the worries of those around him, as Isane feels that he must try to relieve everyone's spirits, or present himself as someone who is not worried as to not worry others. He also sports a fierce loyal side to himself, as he is very attached to his family and friends, and will often go great lengths to protect them, inheriting Issei's selfless side as he is more than willing to risk his life to protect those precious to him. Isane is also a fiery, easily excited person while in combat, especially against strong opponents. He is also somewhat competitive, as while he hates to lose, he hates not giving it his all more. Similar to the Gremory Family's fondness and endearing nature towards their servants, Isane is very endearing and fond about his half-siblings, and cares for them all deeply. He is especially protective of the youngest children, such as Shirohime and Mary. When danger comes to them, he immediately drops everything to protect them, sometimes to great lengths. When someone openly threatens them, Isane becomes cold and dangerous, having recognized a potential threat to his family, and will do whatever it takes to ensure their safety, even if it means killing the instigator, showing a more darker side to himself. Like all of his siblings, he is very fond and caring towards his parents, and like most of them, he has no problems with the fact that Issei is a pervert, much less has a harem. In fact, he enjoys having such a large family, as being around them all makes him feel like the happiest man alive. He addresses all members of his family with the suffix "-cchi," while addressing his parents with the suffix "-chan." He has also inherited his father's perverted trait of having a fetish for women with large breasts, and immediately states as much when Issei asks whether or not he is a "butt or boobs man," though he later adds that while he is perverted, he only expresses this side of himself to a girl that will allow him to get away with such a thing. Isane's most obvious trait is his childish antics when his siblings are present. The best example is when he whines about how strict Kamui, complaining about it to Issei, or how scary Xander is when angered, taking refuge behind the brunette. History Isane was born to Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory several years after the events that transpired regarding Trihexa, and is one of the eldest children, only a month younger than Kamui, Akeno's son. The Hyoudou family's history is relatively unknown, other than that, at some point in time, Isane had awakened to his demonic power, and under the recommendation of Yuuto Kiba, began training with his parents, alongside the other children. When he was twelve, his power was on par with that of a Mid-Class Devil, much to the joy of both Rias and Issei. However, it was wouldn't be until three years later that tragedy struck the family when an unknown catastrophe, which they refer to as The Fall, occurred, which had all but wiped out nearly every living thing in existence. The Three Factions were left in shambles, with so few of them left to fight back against the unknown entity responsible for the event. The Grigori was all but destroyed, the Satans dead, and the Archangels slain, with only Gabriel remaining. Isane and the other children had survived, but their parents, who had been on the front lines, had not been so lucky. Isane and the remaining members of his family left Kuoh, taking shelter in Valhalla, as Odin had promised to look after them in case anything had happened. The old god had done his best to explain everything, but even he was thrown for a loop, as the entity responsible for the destruction of nearly all supernatural beings is unlike anything they have ever encountered. Xander and Brunhilde believe that they should fight against the entity, but are immediately put down by Kamui and Dezel, who mention that if they're parents couldn't defeat it, then what chance could they possible have. Isane immediately tries to diffuse the situation, but the news of his parents' deaths has left him emotionally exhausted. Shinjiro and Mary realize this, and immediately quell their siblings' squabble, saying that they could return to the matter at hand another time. Afterwards, they head to bed, though their sleep does not last for long when a member of the Greek pantheon, Cronos, arrives with grave news. He informs the Hyoudou family that almost all of the supernatural existences have been wiped out, and there are little to no survivors. Odin, horrified by the recent development, asks the god of time how much time they might possibly have before the creature wipes out all of them, to which Cronon replies, within a week. This answer lets loose a creeping dread upon them, with Shirohime despairing, asking if they is anything they can do to stop this threat. Cronos states that there is none, but then pauses, correcting himself that there is one way. Dezel asks what it is. The god of time answers that they would have to travel through time, which he is capable of doing, though he warns that doing this is risky, as it could possibly change the future and it's course, something that he advises not doing. Kamui, confused, asks why they must return back in time, and at what point. To their surprise, Cronos answers that the entity had grown in power as the years passed by, and that at it's current state, it was easily stronger than Trihexa, Great Red, and even Ophis altogether, and that it only began to accumulate that level of power several years earlier. To their shock, it began to accumulate power around the same time that their father, Issei, had become a Devil. Cronos warns that if they want to stop this entity, they will need to go back to that point in time, but warns them to not and become fully integrated in the past events, as they could possibly erase their own existence, should Issei fall in love with other women. Isane, having rested enough and becoming fully determined, says that they will take that risk if it means that they can see their father again, and stop the entity from growing stronger. Cronos then explains the two rules of their travel through time: 1) They must not alter historical events, such as Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh Academy, nor the Peace Treaty Conference. 2) They cannot reveal their true identities of their parentage to Issei Hyoudou. If either of these rules are violated, then they will be returned to the original point in time, and Cronos will lock down the time stream, as to prevent any further anomalies. The group agree to these terms. Afterwards, Cronos teleports them to his own realm, revealing the mechanical doorway leading to various parts in time. Before their departure, Cronos restates the rules before opening the gate. He asks the group if they are sure they wish to do this. None of them show any signs of backing down. Cronos tells them that once he opens the door, there will be no going back, and asks them again if they want to stop. Kamui tells him that they have already made their decision, and tells him that they will succeed before they enter the gate. Afterwards, the gate closes behind them. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Isane has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. * Power of Destruction (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): The signature ability of the Gremory and Bael Clan. A type of demonic energy that allows him to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. According to Kamui, because of the immense magical power he possesses, his Power of Destruction is on par with even that of Sirzechs Lucifer, but cannot control it very well. His level of control is almost non-existent, and instead focuses his power through X-Gear Booster. * Dragon Shot (ドラゴンショット, Doragon Shotto): One of Isane's signature moves, taught to him by his father. Isane fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the X-Gear Booster to increase its destructive powers. He has also developed a small scale Dragon Shot that is meant for knocking out humans. ** Dragon Destruction Blast (ドラゴン破壊ショット, Doragon Hakai Shotto):''' A unique technique that Isane devised, combining the power of both X-Gear Booster and his Power of Destruction. He concentrates his magic power, compressing it to a near minuscule level, which quickly builds up pressure before releasing it into a gigantic, singular blast. It is far stronger than Dragon Shot, but it's range is rather short, and is best utilized point blank. '''Flame Blaze: Being half-dragon, Isane is capable of using Dragon Flames, and can further enhance it through X-Gear Booster. He first inhale an amount of air to fill his lungs, then uses his demonic powers to produce a small flame in within his stomach. While the air mixed the enhanced fire within his stomach, he breath out a large stream of dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. His training with Issei prior to the events of the story has also developed a high degree of resistance to fire attacks, so that only the most powerful flames, such as those of a Dragon or the Phenex Clan, can injure him. Enhanced Stamina: Due to having been trained at a young age by both of his parents, Isane possesses a high amount of stamina, capable of fighting for long periods of time, and is capable of using X-Gear Booster's abilities, including Balance Breaker, for extended periods. Immense Strength: Having been trained by Issei, Isane naturally possesses a high degree of fighting ability and strength, capable of facing off several powerful foes. It's been implied a few times that Isane is capable of going up against Devils such as Falbium Asmodaeus or Serafall Leviathan. So far, the only people that have shown to be on par with Isane is Sairaorg Bael and Isane's father, both of whom are master martial artists. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Isane was originally unskilled in fighting but after the training with his father, he manages to obtain basic hand-to-hand combat skills. After his training with Tannin with Issei, Isane becomes more skillful in combat, having to learn how to survive Sirzech's assault. In fact Isane's prowess in hand-to-hand combat is shown when he went toe-to-toe with Sairaorg Bael, a fellow master martial artist in a fist fight. Dragonification: Being born half-dragon, Isane has the ability to transform various parts of his body into dragon-like limbs, and is immune to damage taken from touching Holy objects. He demonstrated this by creating dragon-like wings and claws, and at one point, even a tail. However, there is a drawback to this ability; if his dragonified limb remains that way for too long, it will remain that way until the magic power from it has been drained. Survival Skills: Because of his training under Tannin and his father in the original timeline, Isane has developed survival skills. Stealth: Isane has also learned how to mask his presence from people. Flight: Isane, like all Devils, is capable of using his wings to fly. Equipment X-Gear Booster (X -ギアブースター, X - giabūsutā):''' Isane's Sacred Gear, and main weapon. A unique Sacred Gear designed by Michael and Azazel, modeled after Boosted Gear. As a result, X-Gear Booster is considered to be among the Longinus, marking it as the 14th addition, and one of many with the power to kill both Gods and Satans. X-Gear Booster takes on the form of an orange gauntlet that encompasses the entire right arm, possessing golden edgings and red fingers, along with a few gold spikes along the wrist, and an orb in the center of the hand. The arm is usually found heavily restricted and locked down, but when active, the restrains are broken, revealing black skin with red lines connecting to the orb itself, which begins to glow brightly. Similar to Boosted Gear, it possesses the ability to boost the user's power, called '''Booster Exceed, which brings the user's power to the utmost limit. It can also transfer power to any part of the body, such as the eyes, to obtain enhanced vision. It has been hinted that the Sacred Gear houses Great Red, but has not been confirmed as of yet. * X-Gear Booster: Scale Mail (X -ギアブースター：スケールメール, X - giabūsutā: Sukērumēru):''' The Balance Breaker of X-Gear Booster that creates a dragon-like combat armor and Isane's trump card. Isane first obtained it when Issei learned the truth about him and his siblings, and to his joy, accepted him with open arms, even saying that he didn't deserve a father that couldn't protect him when it mattered. In this form, Isane's '''Booster Exceed goes beyond it's limitations, and its transferred to his entire body. He is capable of creating large wings and powerful black armor, even capable of creating a larger, enhanced version of Ascalon II. Ascalon II '(アスカロン, ''AsukaronII): A Holy Sword originally given to Issei by the Archangel Michael after some alterations, and then later given to Isane after having it repaired followed by the deaths of his parents. He is capable of extending the blade, which can also take on a larger, more powerful form while in Balance Breaker. '''Booster Exceed also increases it's power to the point where Isane can defeat dragons, sometimes with a single strike. Relationships Trivia * Out of all Issei's children, Isane is the second eldest, being two months younger than Kamui. * In terms of power, Isane is the strongest of the Hyoudou Siblings. * Isane is '5, 6" ft tall, and weighs 150 lbs. * His birthday is August 10th. * Isane is a fan of the series, Bleach. * In the original draft, Isane was meant to have another sibling from Rias, but the idea was scrapped in the last second. * Isane has been confirmed to have Evil Pieces, but does not have a peerage yet. He once mentioned to Kamui that it would be nice if he and their siblings would be members of his peerage, but said it would be impossible unless he had more pieces. This was due to the fact that nearly all six of them, excluding Isane himself, would take up more than three pieces. * In an omake, Isane states that he likes big-breasted women, but would like it if they are as outgoing as he is, and accept him for who he is. He also would like to have a traditional wedding, as his parents had one as well. * According to the Magicians, Isane's strength is SS-Class. * Similar to Issei, Isane's life force is almost unreadable, due to the fact that Issei's body is made from Great Red's flesh and Ophis' power, which has also transferred to his children. At it's lowest, which is zero, it represents "dream," or Great Red. * It is hinted that Great Red resides inside of X-Gear Booster, though it has not been confirmed. * His favorite food is strawberry ice cream. * X-Gear Booster's appearance is based off of the second form of The Shell Bullet Alter power of Kazuma "The Shell Bullet/The Treasoner," the protagonist of the series, s-CRY-ed. ** Incidentally, the author of Highschool DxD stated that Issei's appearance is based off of Kazuma, as he was a fan of the series. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DemonsAnarchy